


The Profound Bond

by BeMyReverie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Bicurious Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Conflicted Dean Winchester, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It’s 1 AM What Do You Expect From Me, M/M, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Mild Language, Orgasm, Sex Preparation, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unprotected Sex, supernatural season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie
Summary: Dean’s first face-to-face encounter with Castiel goes slightly sideways when Castiel wants to connect with Dean on a more... intimate level.(Based off episode one in season four)





	The Profound Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning if you didn’t read the tags: S M U T

<strike></strike>Soon as Dean saw Bobby drop to the ground, he knew he was about as screwed as they come. He watched with a guarded gaze as the dark haired, bright eyed stranger turned towards him again. If Dean wasn’t so set on figuring out what the hell was going on, he would’ve taken a moment to check this guy out... not that he would have ever admitted that. “The righteous man, Dean Winchester, the one I gripped tight and raised from perdition,” the low gravelly voice spoke out and caught Dean’s attention faster than he wanted.

Dean stared at the stranger...Castiel, with an unbreakable gaze as he waited for him to finish his thought or was he just trying to tease Dean into some sort of submission, not that that was happening or anything. “I have a proposition, one that we will both benefit from.” He says and Dean frowns immediately.

This whole situation was shady with a crazy <strike>attractive</strike> celestial being offering him a proposition, it just felt too much like making a deal with a demon...again, but Dean stayed quiet. Maybe some of him was curious, curious about what this guy wanted.

Dean shifted uncomfortably under the burning blue gaze the angel had set on him, he could feel himself growing hot for no known reason, but he was momentarily distracted from it when Castiel parted his <strike>probably very soft</strike> lips to speak. “I have an effective way to make it so I can better my methods of protecting you and your brother, Sam.” He says.

The hunter’s eyebrows furrowed at the mention of his brother and he clenches his fists by his sides as a way to keep himself from exploding. “Oh yeah? And what the hell is that?” He snaps, not wanting a prolonged answer, he goes quiet, waiting. 

“In very rare cases between angels and humans, penetration is a way to create a stronger and easier to understand profound bond between the two.” Castiel explains, but Dean was very slow to process this new information.

While Castiel had been talking, Dean’s face had started to heat up, his mouth dried and he seemed frozen for a very long time, before it finally snapped into hyper speed in his mind. “Woah woah woah, you want to screw me? Like, you want to shove your dick up my ass, butt sex?” Dean seemed to choke on the entire sentence he managed to spit out, seeming very shocked.

Castiel on the other hand, didn’t seem as phased as the green eyed male, his only reaction to that statement was a head tilt, with his eyes squinting at him. “I wouldn’t use that kind of language to describe what’s happening, we are strengthening a bond so you can be more at ease for your safety and Sam’s, as well as an easier way for me to protect you with my angelic grace.” Castiel says lowly, as if Dean has insulted him.

Dean just stared at him, mouth open like a gaping fish, his green eyes wide and the coloured irises on full display along with the dark red that dusted his cheeks, Castiel decided to continue speaking on the matter while the eldest Winchester was at a loss for words. “I rebuilt your body for you. I put every blood cell back, placed every freckle in their original destination, fixed every memory in your head. If you give me permission to do this, I can ease your experience of hell.” He says, that last sentence seemed to shake Dean out of his buffer.

”What did you say about Hell? Did you say ease my experience?” He questions, unsure if he heard right or what he was really comprehending when he was getting distracted by the offer that was given.

Castiel nods at his question, seeming to be confused that Dean wasn’t really understanding what he was saying. “Yes, it means that I can dull the reminiscence of it. So, instead of the vivid pictures I assume you’re getting, they’re more so like...foggy dreams.” He tries to describe in a way that this seemingly dense hunter would understand.

Damn. Castiel had him slightly hooked when he said he could protect Sammy, but a promise to not be plagued with what he did down there every time he blinked? That was what got Dean. He took in a breath and looked at the angel, who was staring back, expectantly. “Will there be... preparation for this ritual or whatever?” He asks, awkward, but he needed to know. 

Castiel seemed to understand because he nods. “Yes, I will make sure that your body is prepared for the new intrusion,” he says and Dean flails his hands for a moment.

”Dude, don’t say it like that, just say you got the lube or whatever the hell it’s going to be and don’t make it sound professional or some crap.” He says, wanting to try and make this as simple as it had to be; all he was doing was having sex...with a guy to help his brother and himself, simple, right?

Castiel just stared at him for a moment. “My apologies, I do want this to be as comfortable as it can be. Is there a certain environment you would like to do this in?” He questions, innocent almost, Dean couldn’t believe this was going to happen with an angel of all things. <strike>Dean was one lucky son of a bitch.</strike> “I’d prefer if it was in a nice hotel or something, with no squeaky springs are nasty stains on the wall-“ he starts and before he can actually finish his thought, there are fingers on his forehead and the scenery has changed drastically.

What was the old and tagged walls of an abandoned warehouse have been turned into almost glowing white walls. The grimy cement floor had become soft oak pieces. The old table that was there was replaced with luxurious furniture, including a king sized bed pressed against the nearest wall.

It took Dean a moment to get over the awe of being somewhere so fancy when he realized Bobby was no longer in sight. Castiel, seeming to read his mind, spoke quickly. “I transported Bobby back to his home in Sioux Falls. He is resting, your hunting things have been placed in your impala, which is outside this building once we have completed the binding ritual.” Dean seemed to relax just slightly at the fact that Bobby was okay and his Baby was okay too. 

“There’s one thing I need you to do before we begin,” Castiel tacks on after a moment and Dean scrunches his nose as an ambivalent feeling settled at those words. 

“So the sex isn’t enough then?” Dean grumbles And Castiel is quick to expose his annoyance towards the hunter’s lack of letting him speak when need be.

”I need permission to do this, I’m not allowed to do it until you tell me that you say yes to this profound bond strengthening.” Castiel says and Dean sighs softly, biting his lip with a blush that he would refuse to ever having.

Dean sighs deeply as he shifts on his feet with a small grumble towards himself before lifting his gaze to meet Castiel’s. “I say yes to Castiel to do this... profound bond strengthening,” he says awkwardly and then everything gets a little more real, no turning back now.

—✨—

Castiel was in front of Dean now and Dean had barely held his ground, remembering that he agreed to this. Whatever happened, this was his own doing unto himself. Castiel surprised him though, he placed his hands at his waist and looked into his eyes for an infinite moment. “I can explain what I’m going to do as I do it or I can try and make this as natural as I can.” Castiel murmurs. 

Dean was at a crossroads, not the one that cost him his life though. He could choose to hear Castiel’s low tone during the ‘strengthening’ of he can take a risk and try the natural way, whatever the hell that was. Dean was a risk taker, so his response was not hesitant. “Natural.” He says simply and was very surprised when Castiel gently placed his lips against Dean’s.

Dean thought his lips were plump and soft, but also chapped like they had never met a chapstick, well, they probably never had. This was his first real kiss with a dude, not counting that one time in junior high during a game of 7 minutes of Heaven; he didn’t know it was a dude until way later, so it didn’t count. Dean felt Castiel deepen the kiss a bit more and a rumbling feeling was against the hunter’s mouth and he realized the angel was talking. “When I say natural, I mean I will attempt to make this go as smoothly as it would go between two lovers.” Castiel murmured against Dean’s slightly parted lips.

**Oh**. _Oh. _So this wasn’t just some ritual, Dean had chosen the option for this to be like how sex would go between a _couple_; he wasn’t sure if it was the right option or not, but no turning back part two. He felt Castiel’s hands start to remove his jacket, then his flannel, then his t-shirt, then his under shirt, finally he was bare on top. “That was a lot of layers, Dean,” Castiel sounded amused, could angels get amused? Dean didn’t dwell for too long.

Castiel had removed his trench coat and his blazer, Dean couldn’t help but think that Castiel was one to talk about layers. He watched as the angel loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, keeping his unwavering stare on Dean. To Dean, this felt like something right out of porn, he wanted to laugh, but the need to make any noise was taken from him as Castiel now stood shirtless in front of him and was taking steps towards Dean until Dean had backed himself away so much that the back of his knees hit the bed and he landed backwards on the mattress. Memory foam. Nice.

Castiel was fast to not waste time dwelling in that moment as he crawled above Dean, kissing him again, more roughly, but not painful or forceful. The celestial being’s hands began to work at Dean’s belt and soon enough, Dean’s bow-legs were free from the denim and he was being flipped gently to his hands and knees. “Don’t panic, Dean, I’m just giving you ‘prep’ as you called it.” Castiel says, almost kindly.

Dean didn’t get anymore warnings as his boxer shorts were slid down and one of the angel’s fingers slid in quickly. Dean let out a soft noise of shock but where he was expecting pain, was nothing more than a small throb of light discomfort then it was gone. He was also quick to notice that were was lube to make everything less painful. What he wasn’t quick to realize, was that Castiel didn’t waste time and was starting to move his finger, already adding a second, Dean only just realized that he was making sounds; not just any sounds. Dean was moaning quietly, but he only got louder as Castiel added a third, then a fourth. It was minutes before anything else was heard except the pleasured sounds leaving Dean.

Dean was hard, he couldn’t deny it, especially when he was pretty much fully on display in front of the only other person in the room, he was sure Castiel noticed, but luck was on his side when the angel didn’t comment. Though, Castiel’s fingers left his ass much sooner than he wanted, he wasn’t exactly left unsatisfied for long as Castiel gave Dean a soft warning that it was time for the strengthening and shifted around for a moment or two until Dean was gently shifted onto his back and he was looking up at a fully naked Castiel.

There was no words to describe what exactly Dean felt in that moment. He was embarrassed about his boner now being fully exposed, but Castiel’s form was -dare Dean even think it- perfect. He could also barely glance down to Castiel’s Crotch without feeling his face burn even more. The small ‘hallelujah’ moment didn’t last long as Castiel leaned down to kiss his lips again, his hands gently spreading Dean’s legs as he settled himself between them.

Then Dean felt a bit of an uncomfortable push and a light burn that almost felt good, coming from down south. It didn’t take him long to realize that Castiel was being very gentle and entering him now. Dean was going to get screwed by an Angel, for real now. It felt like forever until Castiel bottomed out and he stilled, which seemed like that most uncomfortable part for Dean because he knew the blue eyed male was giving him time to adjust, but they were stuck just staring into each other’s eyes.

Dean knew Castiel was waiting for his okay to move, so Dean gave a short nod and Castiel started to move immediately. Slowly, at first, keeping one hand on Dean’s hip as the other kept himself up. The hunter could feel the angel’s heavy breaths hitting his face, but he didn’t care, _God,_ he just wanted more. Castiel was gaining speed and Dean was happy to learn that the uncomfortable feeling dispersed quickly and was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of just pure pleasure that had Dean making all sorts of sounds. 

Dean’s green gaze was staring right up into Castiel’s blue stare. Dean’s eyes were half closed and whimpered moans and soft sighs left his lips, and Dean knew he sounded as sinful as he felt. Castiel must’ve known it too because Dean didn’t think he was imagining it, but it looked like a small content Smile was playing the angel’s lips as Dean’s hands tried to hold onto him. Castiel had sped up, so much so that the bed felt like it was moving with every thrust and Dean felt himself getting more and more pulled into the pleasure. He was pretty much whining at this point, high pitched and breathless sounds of need falling from his lips with every jerk of Cas’ hips against him.

Dean was getting close and he was going to finish, untouched, getting screwed by an Angel. Dean could sense Castiel also reaching his high because the angel’s hip movements were more erratic and sloppy. The sounds Dean was making, weren’t even considered moans anymore, more so whining breaths as Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s to silence him a bit with low groans of his own that went straight into Dean’s mouth as Dean’s back arched under the angel and he released so hard that white blinded his vision and stars fogged his head. He could feel Castiel cumming inside seconds after and letting out a loud moan against Dean’s lips. 

The moment of complete bliss didn’t end as Castiel pulled out gently and laid beside him; it didn’t dull as he thought about how it was over, and it didn’t disappear as he realized he just technically lost his ass virginity. 

Dean only vaguely remembered Castiel murmuring how the strengthening was over, he only slightly remembers how Castiel pressed his chaste lips to his head, but he remembers Castiel’s after sex smile and the words Castiel spoke before he drifted off into a sleep that wasn’t cursed by the things he did in hell.

“Sweet dreams, Dean Winchester, righteous one.” 

Dean did have sweet dreams, of an angel he would grow to trust and love. It was safe to assume that Dean was a bisexual hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been planning this for a week and I don’t think it’s as good as I believe it is, but if it’s posted I’ve finished writing. It’s 10 minutes till 3 AM, apparently my best writing comes at ungodly hours.


End file.
